


In the Line of Duty

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-22
Updated: 2001-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	In the Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

In the Line of Duty by Andi C.

_In the Line of Duty_

By Andi C. 

A _Sentinel_ fanfic 

_This story is dedicated to Seattle Police Dog Shierkhan, who was killed during a track August 25, 2000. And to his handler, Officer Mike Lewis, who lost a partner, a friend, and a member of the family. Shierkhan will be greatly missed. The marker talked about in the story is real. It rests in the courtyard of Seattle PD's West Precinct._

Jim and Blair belong to Danny Bilson, Paul DeMeo and Petfly Productions, UPN and Paramount. 

The song 'It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday' is copyrighted by Boyz II Men. No infringement is intended. 

* * *

Blair Sandburg slowly made his way down the corridor to the door of the Major Crimes bullpen. You didn't need to have a Ph.D. to realize that the atmosphere in the building wasn't normal. Officers were subdued, talking quietly when they talked at all. It hadn't taken long for Blair to notice that the uniformed officers had the black mourning strips wrapped around their badges. Blair knew what that meant. An officer had been killed. It was their means of showing support to each other and letting the public know that they were mourning one of their own. One who had fallen. 

Blair stepped up to his partner's desk. Although not a police officer, Blair was a partner to Detective Jim Ellison. Jim was a sentinel, a rare individual that was genetically predisposed to having all five senses heightened. Blair was an anthropologist studying Jim for his Master's thesis. But it had long ago gone past a simple thesis subject. The two men were best friends, and they shared a loft. They were brothers in all but blood. Sentinel and Guide, working to protect their 'tribe', the city of Cascade, WA. 

'Jim,' Blair asked softly. 'What's happened? I noticed the black strips on the badges. Who died?' 

Jim looked up at Blair, his eyes sad. 'Do you remember Chinook, Chief?' he asked his friend. 

Blair nodded, remembering the beautiful black and tan German Shepard dog. 'Yeah, he's the K-9 dog that found that child-rapist last year, right? The one that tried to hide from you in the garbage bin during the foot pursuit.' 

'Yeah, that's him. He was killed during a track last night. He was run over by a car on the road while following a scent trail.' 

Blair sank into the chair next to Jim's desk, his ever-present backpack thumping on the floor. 'Oh, man. How's Mark holding up?' Mark Leonard was Chinook's handler, the human officer that the dogs were partnered with. In most respects, they were closer than most partners on the force. For these partners not only worked together, they lived together. They were a part of the handler's family in every way. Blair could relate, since he felt the same way about Jim. 

'He's pretty shook up. The car came out of nowhere. He didn't have time to call Chinook back to him. They're still investigating why containment hadn't closed down the road. All traffic should have been stopped.' 

'What about Mark's kids?' Blair knew Mark had three little ones at home that just adored 'daddy's dog.' He had seen them during a barbecue Mark and his wife had given at their home. The kids had gleefully romped with Chinook in the backyard, the dog obviously enjoying the attention of the youngsters. Blair knew that Chinook was one of the department's 'education' dogs. He and Mark went to area schools talking to the children about different subjects. Chinook's temperament was suited perfectly to being petted and stroked by numerous children at the same time. 

'I don't know, I haven't had a chance to talk to any of the other K-9 officers since I heard the news. Mark is obviously taking some time off.' Jim sighed. 'I know how I felt when Jack disappeared,' he said, speaking of his former partner. Jack's car had been found in the harbor several months earlier and Jack's body found and laid to rest. 'You feel like you're in the middle of a lake with no paddle and no one around. Chinook was one of the best of the K-9 dogs. He and Mark had over eighty-seven captures in the four years they worked together. That's a hell of a record.' 

'Yeah.' Blair said. 'I can still remember that night I first met Mark and Chinook. That perp had given you the slip and you were having trouble tracking him. Especially when he ran through the department store cosmetics section. All those perfumes were giving you fits. Even with your heightened sense of smell, you lost him. But not Chinook. He picked up that trail and ran with it. When he started barking at the dumpster, even I was impressed. I thought that suspect was gonna wet himself, he was so scared of that dog.' 

Jim smiled softly. 'Yeah. A lot of the officers were hoping the perp would make just one wrong move, so Mark could let Chinook get a piece of him. Anyone that would hurt a child in that way deserves to have a piece taken out of him.' 

'So when's the funeral?' 

'They're going to have a memorial service on Monday morning at 9:00 am.' 

'Okay. I'll make arrangements to have my class covered that morning.' 

Jim looked at his friend. 'You don't have to, Chief.' 

'Yes I do, Jim. Chinook was a police officer, even if he did have fur and a tail. I'm a member of this department, even if it is totally unofficial. I need to pay my respects. Plus, I want to be there for Mark. He's gonna need all the support he can get.' 

* * *

When Blair and Jim had walked into the auditorium, Blair had seen the other K-9 officers and their dogs out in front. Even the dogs were subdued, feeding off the mood of the people around them. Blair and Jim were quiet as they filed into the building. They walked past the table that had been set up to show pictures and mementos of Chinook's life and career. After signing the guest book, they walked into the auditorium. 

The auditorium was quickly filling up. Blair could see officers in uniform, civilians and in the back, the media setting up their cameras. He could see two rows in the front that had been left empty. He knew that was for Mark and his family and the other members of the K-9 unit. Up on the raised stage was a screen. Blair could see a slide projector set up, and it was showing an image of Chinook and Mark in uniform on the screen. 

Not long after taking their seats, Mark and his family and the K-9 officers entered and moved to the front of the auditorium, taking the seats that had been left vacant. The auditorium went quiet as the marching steps of the color guard could be heard down the aisle, starting the service. The men passed by the row that Blair was sitting in, each carrying a flag: the American flag, the State of Washington flag and the flag of the Cascade PD. The crowd watched in silence as the flags were set in the special holders on the stage. 

Blair listened as various people spoke about Chinook and his law enforcement career. But the most poignant speech was from his partner, Mark. Accompanied by a slide-show presentation, Mark talked about all the good times he and Chinook had, both on and off the job. There wasn't a dry eye in the place after Mark was finished speaking. Blair was so distracted by his thoughts that he barely heard while they unveiled the marker for Chinook. But he did get a good look at it. Made of granite, it was etched with a silhouette of Chinook and a Cascade PD badge. On it were printed the words, 'Police Dog Chinook, killed in the line of duty. Friend. Partner. Defender.' Those three simple words summed up Chinook's life more eloquently than all the speeches in the world. 

Blair didn't think that anything could make him feel sadder than listening to Mark, but when the police department's choral group, the Protectors, ended the service, he found out that he was wrong. The four officers started singing a song by a popular rock group, one that the students he taught were always playing. Blair found himself really paying attention to the words for the first time. 

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good times that made us laugh outweigh the bad _

I thought we'd get to see forever   
But forever's gone away.   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday 

I don't know where this road is going to lead   
All I know is where we've been   
And what we've been through 

If we get to see tomorrow   
I hope it's worth all the wait   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday 

And I'll take with me with memories   
To be my sunshine after the rain   
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday 

And I'll take with me the memories   
To be my sunshine after the rain   
It's so hard to say good bye to yesterday 

The service concluded when the color guard retrieved the flags from the stage. The people in the auditorium filed out slowly. The members of the police department proceeded down to the basement, where refreshments had been set up. They visited for a while, talking to other officers from the department. Before they left, Blair and Jim approached Mark. 

'Mark, man, I am so sorry.' 

'Thanks, Blair,' the K-9 officer said. 'It's been tough. By the way, thanks for the remembrance you donated for Chinook. Planting a dogwood tree at Rainier in his name was a nice touch.' 

Blair shrugged, a blush staining his cheeks. 'Not a problem, man. It was the least I could do.' 

'Well, it was a nice gesture.' 

Jim laid a hand on Mark's shoulder. 'How are you really doing, Mark?' 

'Getting through, Jim. It's tough, especially when the kids asked where Chinook was. I'm not sure they all understand what happened just yet. And I-I'm feeling like I'm walking around in a daze.' 

'Take it from me, Mark, that's normal. That's exactly how I felt when Jack disappeared and again when we found his body. It will fade. You'll never forget Chinook, but it will get easier to remember the fun times."' 

'Thanks, Jim. And thank you both for coming today. The support from the department has been overwhelming.' 

'Just remember, Blair and I are both here if you want to talk.' 

'Thanks, Jim.' 

Both men left with the rest of the Major Crimes squad that had come to the service. Crime continued, even as the department was mourning. They had a job to do. 

* * *

_6 months later_

Blair was sitting at Jim's desk, finishing up some reports while his partner was logging some evidence into lockup. He looked away from the computer screen when felt a nudge at his knee. He glanced at the muzzle of a German Shepard, then up at the man standing next to him. 

'Mark, man, how are you?' he asked the K-9 officer. 

'Doing okay, Blair. I wanted to introduce you and Jim to my new partner. Meet Ajax.' 

Blair scratched the ears of the beautiful dog, letting the shepard get used to his touch and smell. 'Hi, there, Ajax. Welcome to the department.' 

Just then, Jim walked through the door of the bullpen, his eyes lighting upon their guests. 

'Hey, Mark. Good to see you.' He knelt down next to the dog. 'And this must be Ajax, huh?' He held out a hand for the dog to sniff. He looked up at Mark while petting the dog. 'I heard he made his first capture last night.' 

Mark looked proud. 'Yeah. We were chasing a robbery suspect. He followed him underneath a house. All I could see when I shined my light in the crawlspace was a bunch of cardboard boxes, but Ajax kept scratching at them. He finally managed to pull enough of the cardboard away to uncover the perp's leg. That's when I ordered the suspect out. He refused at first, but when Ajax growled, he changed his tune.' 

Jim looked at the dog and smiled. He scratched him and stroked his hands down the dog's body. 'That right, boy?' he said to the animal. 'You let that perp know you meant business?' 

His gaze returned to Mark. 'Sounds like you got a good partner here, Mark.' 

'Yeah, man. He's as good as Chinook, but in a different way. Sorta like your new partner.' 

Jim smiled with pride as he gazed at Blair, who was smiling hugely as well. 'Yeah, man. Aren't partners great? How do you think we both got so lucky twice?' Jim asked. 

'I think it was fate, Jim. Pure blind fate.' 

'Fate does work in mysterious ways, huh?' 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2001 Andi C.   
Please send comments to the author! 

04/22/2001 

* * *


End file.
